The Withering Rose
by Le Petite Libellule
Summary: A Beauty and the Beast tale. A tale of Blind Love between a Prince transformed into a Beast, and a fair Maiden seeing beyond his appearance. A tale about Prince Erik and the fair Juliana.
1. Prince Eriks' Tale

_Once upon a time…_

There was a land that was governed by one sole kingdom. A king and queen, of course, ruled the land as they brought much riches and made wise decisions that brought prosperity to the little kingdom. All those who were graced to live within the confinements of the kingdom were blessed to have caring rulers that loved and adored the common folk that brought their own wealth.

Nothing could be more joyous in this kingdom, but news of an heir rang through all points of the villages which caused celebration to commence. The male heir was born on a cold night in the middle of a harsh winter. He was a beautiful baby as he had little patches of ebony hair that matched much of his dear old Father's shade of hair when he was young. Two pools of tinted sapphires served as the little ones eyes long eyelashes guarded the treasured eyes, "He is beautiful." The queen muttered under a pain stricken breath that was drawn in too sharply, "I shall call him Erik." Little did anyone know that the last word she would ever whisper was her own son's name who had taken her life. Childbirth proved too much for the aging queen as she passed away only moments later after young Prince Erik's birth. The King was overwhelmed with emotions that rattled his ancient body. He had received his first son for the cost of the woman he loved.

News spread like wild-fire throughout all the Kingdom of the Queen's death, and the birth of the Prince. The villagers did not know what to take from the joyous, yet shocking news; there was nothing to say. The King was left in agony as he raised the boy with his wise words. Erik was taught many life lessons at a young age, which he appreciated with his little heart. Erik would assume the throne one day, and he knew of this fate and accepted it. The King was proud of his son as he began to blossom into a wonderful young man, but illness seemed to strike at the King before all of Erik's lessons could be taught; The boy was only five years old.

The Kingdom was left in turmoil as the news of the King's death left them in only questions, and no answers. Who would rule the kingdom? Prince Erik was too young and naïve. Would their once prosperous kingdom come to an end?

Erik had no one else in the world; none. He was left alone, isolated within his own castle where he would sulk from day in and day out, "Everyone shall suffer as I have!" He proclaimed one day as his fragile hands cringed in pain, yet fear. Erik then began to change into something that would leave anyone speechless. Of course Erik had servants that took care of him, but he made it clear that he was the Prince. Erik began to grow heartless, and cared little for anyone that was around him. He shunned his own kingdom for his own selfish desires. His eyes sparked a more menacing glow, and he no longer was the sweet and innocent boy that everyone pictured. The Prince continued to suffer throughout years to come, until he had reached the tender age of twenty.

He was a handsome fellow that would make any maiden swoon when around him. His raven like hair stretched down to his broad shoulders with light curls accenting the ends. His eyes became much more fierce and hardened, even though they continued to have their enchanting shade of cerulean. His reign of terror in the castle never ended as he mistreated the servants and used them to his own advantage. The servants could not escape his wrath, but they were glad to have the punishments other than the villagers that continued to be blind to the Prince's actions. The Prince did little to improve the kingdom, but over the course of fourteen years, they had forgotten all about the Prince and the death of the loved King and Queen. Somehow, the Kingdom continued to improve without the help of the selfish Prince.

Prayers upon prayers made up the minds of the servants as they prayed, and hoped that the Prince would cast away his wicked ways and become the once loved young boy; their prayers were answered on one fateful night.

The Prince was lounging in his favorite chair that was made of the finest leather that one could buy. His long and rather bulky legs were outstretched and cushioned upon a small leather like stool that matched the interior of the chair. His expression appeared to be bored as he peered into the flickering flames that made up his fireplace. It was drawing close to night, and he would retire to bed; he was cranky as it was. The day was not how he wanted, for the servants were useless in every way possible, which angered him. He grimaced at the thought as a knock was heard on the large oak door that made up the entrance doors to his castle, "Someone get the door!" He roared with his deepened voice that was entrancing, yet haunting. Not a sound could be heard. He would usually hear the small scattering footsteps from a maid, but no one had answered the door, "Do I have to do everything myself?!" He yelled once more, as his horrendous voice echoed against the walls that confined him in his small haven.

His footsteps were quick, yet strong as it pierced the wooden floor with each step he took; it was like the earth below him was shaking with his might. His eyebrows furrowed quickly as he let his hand slip onto the golden doorknob that was etched with wonderful designs that resembled vines of some sort. The door was thrown open with one swing as his eyes narrowed onto a woman that was cloaked from head to toe. Silver strands of hair escaped her hidden face as a withering hand was outstretched to him, shaking slightly, "Please good sir. May I stay here for one night? For you see, I am weary and need rest." Erik was stunned at the foolish woman's words, "You dare approach my castle and ask for shelter?! Be gone!" His voice was stern and demanding as a finger was pointed away from where he stood, and towards the wrought iron gates that guarded his castle, "Please sir…" She begged once more, as she coughed along with her simple words, "All I have to offer is this rose." Appearing from the woman's cloak and in her other hand was a blooming rose that was breathtaking by the mere sight of it. The petals were of a deep rouge color, and showed no signs of aging whatsoever. Erik was appalled by such a token; his patience was gone.

How dare she ask such a thing from the Prince? How dare she only offer a simple rose!? He had millions of those, and they were worthless to him! Erik unleashed a fury of his roar like voice as he watched the woman not even flinch from his threatening words, "I said be…!" Before he could even finish the sentence the woman before him that was hunched over, and had a terrible cough melted into a bright light that blinded him for a moment. He rubbed his eyes in frustration as he then caught glimpse of a beautiful woman that had streaks of gold passing her doll like face that served as her own glimmering hair, "A fool you are Prince Erik." Her voice was light, yet it struck Erik like a dagger with every word she uttered, "You have nothing within your heart! No compassion and no love." The last word stung him the most as he fell to his knees, not saying anything as he listened to his destined fate, "For this selfishness, a curse shall be upon you!" She was blunt to the now begging male as he withered towards the ground, trying to gain composure and forgiveness, "This rose shall serve as your token of freedom. For you shall be turned into a hideous beast until the end of time. Your outside shall serve as your inside." Her striking silver eyes illuminated brightly as a clash of light began to cover Erik.

Erik was shocked at the warmth of the light that began to surround him, but it then began to burn like fire as it heated his body, "Ah!" He cried out as he felt his body beginning to respond to the light as it began to pull his very skin, and stretch his limbs. The enchantress continued her words as he began to transform, "There is only one way to break this curse Prince Erik. You must find someone who can love you, not by your appearance but from the heart. This is true love." Her eyes sparked a flash of crimson as the skin began to melt away from Erik's own body, "Ah!" He cried out once more as he cringed in pain. His body slumped over as his skin was now gone for good, but a dark fur began to replace his once glowing skin. His eyes opened slightly as he watched the fur beginning to take his skins place. The fur was ragged and was of a deep golden hue that was streaked with shades of auburn. His hands began to form as well, along with his feet as they grew in size. His hand were first as the fingernails that were polished by one of the maids the other day enlarged into claws, his fingers became bulkier; his hands were now paws. His feet matched quickly as they grew out of the leather shoes he wore, tearing them from the sharp claws that took the place of his toenails. Erik's silence was embedded in him, trying to escape but the haunting words of the woman that stood before him would not end.

"Do not fear Prince Erik. Your rose shall not wilt right away, but by the time you turn your twenty-fifth year and have no one to love…you shall be a beast until the end of time!" Her eyes changed once more to another color as she decided his fate once and for all. Erik thought this nightmare would never end, but his face began to twist and form, "No!" His voice was frightening to his own ears as it was a much more loud tone of voice, and it came out like a roar. His nose twisted and turned as it grew outwards, forming a dog-like snout. The fur crept to his face as it covered every inch of him, besides his now pained sapphire eyes that only could study the beast he was becoming, "Please…" He knew it was useless to beg, but Erik did not want this fate! He wanted to wake from this nightmare, and be thankful that it had never happened. He beckoned to the woman once again, but her hand just outstretched to his own hand, which was now a massive paw, "Take this rose Prince Erik. Guard it, and pray that you will find your true love." That was all she said before the rose was grasped within his paw, the thorns tearing away parts of his fur, and creating crimson droplets of his blood. A crisp wind rushed past him as it ruffled his golden fur; she had left him in his own torment.

Erik was not the only one to suffer for his servants that inhabited the castle became inanimate objects such as books, or candlesticks. Perhaps, it was not wise for the servants to pray for demise for the young Prince, for they had to pay a heavy price as well. Erik fell into despair from that night on as he began to let his anger grow rapidly. He was horrified by his appearance, and began to break every mirror he had in the castle, and destroy all his self-portraits that were painted by talented artists. His life as he knew had ended with pain and suffering. Was he to suffer alone? No one could break the curse bestowed upon him.

_For who could ever learn to love a Beast?_


	2. Juliana's Tale

_Enter Juliana's Tale…_

It was just on the outskirts of the kingdom where a small, yet quaint village rested. It was like much of the other surrounding villages, yet this one was special. It could have been because the villagers treated one another like family, or it could be that a vast flower field was located right next to the village. However, someone lived within this cozy town that did not know that she was destined to be put on a journey that would threaten her life, but at the cost of finding everlasting love.

It seemed to be another day as the rising sun began to replace the moon that illuminated the sky with all its might just hours ago. The sun knew how to paint the sky as it seemed to be a blank canvas, ready to be used by the sun's mischievous actions. It was much like precise paint strokes as the sun began to streak the sky with hues of gold and bright crimson shades. The sunrise was always so vivid to her that she would always take the time to rise early and view the sun's actions from her small window. She lived in an average sized home that wasn't too lavishly furnished, but it did have a rather warm aura that was welcoming to any stranger. Juliana always enjoyed the warmth of the light, even as a young child. Her mother would always rock her back and fourth as she spoke of stories of the sun and how it aided a hero in saving a princess from a terrible peril; this was the start of her curious state of mind. Her light colored lips pulled back slightly as her glistening teeth were shown, the smile caressing her face. She was known as the strange, yet beautiful girl within the village. She knew that was her title, but she did not mind it. Her mother always told her that she should be proud of whom she was, and Juliana was wise to follow her deceased mother's words. Her playful colored eyes that were of a cream colored auburn illuminated from a patch of sunlight that seemed to pierce the smooth surfaced window that was before her; it made her silk-like skin glow from the small impact. She did, indeed, have breath-taking features but Juliana was not the one to be the doll that everyone viewed. She had a voice and stated her opinion that filled her mind and heart.

"Aye me, it is another lovely morning." Her voice was light and airy as she spoke rather softly to herself, more like a whisper. She was always content with whatever the weather was, but she enjoyed the sunlight for she could read in her sacred haven; the flower field. She always would grab a book that intrigued her rather curious mind and just sit among her silent friends. The thought of the blissful hobby caused herself to rise from the wooden stool that served as a chair for her viewing pleasure. It did not take long for her to search for a dress that was made of a simple chocolate colored material, but stitched with elaborate designs. She stripped away her silk slip that made up her nightgown as she placed on the dress she wore every so often. Her fragile looking fingers ran through her dark chestnut hair that fell past her half-bared shoulders. She fiddled with some strands of hair as she viewed herself in a small looking glass that wasn't cherished much by her, for she did not mind how she looked. She did not care much about her appearance, but she wasn't aware of her natural beauty that so many others took in. She was light on her feet as she began to inch closer to her closed bedroom door that was carved out of a simple wood. She let her hand glaze across the doorknob for a moment before she swung open the door and began her descend away from her room and towards another room where a man of age rested within a chair.

His lean body pressed against a nearby wall where his back arched in a strange position; he was fast asleep. Juliana approached the older man with much care within her footsteps, so she did not wake the man. A smile danced upon her lips as a clever thought passed her mind, "Papa?" She whispered as she was now just a few inches away from the man whom she called Papa. The man did not stir at the call, for it was too silent for his ancient ears, "Papa?" She spoke with an increased tone of voice that seemed to startle the man, "Hmm? What? Who..?" He mumbled as his sagged eyes opened to peer upon his daughter, "Ah. Juliana." A toothless grin appeared from under the bundles of hair that served as a mustache that needed much care, "Good morning Papa. I hope you slept well." Juliana said with a child-like smile as she studied the features around her father that included a block of wood with some sort of metal strand coming out of it, "Working again?" It took some time for Robert to understand his daughter's joking manner as he saw his work scattered around him; he did not even make it to his bed last night. A confused expression crossed his face as he tired to recall the night before, "I thought I went to bed, but I suppose not." A chuckle was followed by his witty response as Juliana chuckled along with him, "Oh Papa." She loved her Father dearly, and she could never stay mad at him! Although, she had warned him countless time to get to bed, he seemed to always rebel against her wishes. She knew he was of an older age, and illness could embrace his body in a single moment. Juliana shook away the thought; for she did not want this melancholy thought spoil her blissful morning.

Juliana somehow had gotten her father out of his work space and into the dining room which wasn't spacious for all that was within the room was a simple table which her father had carved by hand, and a few matching chairs. Philippe, also known as Papa to Juliana, settled into his usual chair that was set at the foot of the table. It did his old body well at knowing that he was still the head authority in the household, although Juliana was fairly close to his position. He was much like Juliana in other aspects, but sometimes, Juliana puzzled him. He wasn't sure how she formed such a wonderful personality, or how she took the beauty of her Mother. It did not matter much to him, for he knew he and his beloved wife had raised her well, "Papa?" Juliana's timid voice broke his trance like state as he responded with a, "Hmm?" His eyes fixated on her as she was preparing some fresh fruit for breakfast. Her hands were steady as she peeled away the coating that wrapped around the crimson apple that was to soon be her father's morning meal, "Am I strange Papa?" This question took him off guard as his eyes brows furrowed, "No, my dear Juliana, you are not!" He was always straight to the point in serious questions, which always made Juliana chuckle, "Well, the villagers always gossip about me! I mean, I do not do anything strange…I think." Philippe could clearly see the distress in her eyes; he knew the perfect words to say to her.

He straightened his back as he cleared his throat for the simple response he was going to give, "Remember your Mother's words. Be who you are, and do not be ashamed." That was all he needed to say as his eyes now studied the peeled apple slices that was before him. He was rather greedy he quickly took in the sweet juices that stung his swollen gums, "I know Papa. I am proud of who I am. I just wish we were in a world where everyone was accepted, and no one was harmed by someone's foolish words." Juliana let her arms intertwine with one another as she felt the small embrace she impacted on her own self. Philippe's taste buds were satisfied as he finished the last of the meal. He sighed as he let the food sink into his weary body, "You are just like your dear Mother, Juliana." Juliana stared at her Father for a moment as she let another smile caress her face, "Thank you Papa." Those reassuring words always filled her with joy.


End file.
